Family Secrets
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn: What happens when Nessie meets two new students at her high school who look just like her? What kind of secrets do they bring with them? Will they be able to fit in with the rest of the Cullens? This is a Nessie/Orig Char. story, Jake is mentioned but they are NOT imprinted. Rated M for Mature subject matter, discussion of sex/rape.
1. New Girls in Town

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Mentions of Abuse and Rape,**

*** This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

*** I've begun to re-write this one as I actually really liked the direction that it was taking, but was not happy with the initial writing. Over the next several weeks I will be fixing the chapters already posted and then hopefully begin posting to this one regularly again now that some of my other stories are beginning to wind down. Enjoy!**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Would you stop messing with my visions of the future?" My Aunt Alice asked as I suppressed a giggle at her outrage, finding her fury funny rather than intimidating.

"Sorry Aunt Alice, but I'm not doing anything this time!" I laughed louder as I saw her face contort in concentration, trying to focus on her evening to see if her plans would be thwarted yet again by my mother, Bella.

"Well then why has my entire evening disappeared? I thought that you were going hunting." She whined like a five year old being denied candy at the candy store, worried that my mom wouldn't be up for playing Bella Barbie – as she called it - tonight.

"I am going hunting, Uncle Emmett and I are going to try and see who can get the bigger bear." I laughed at her stumped expression, obviously not as worried about her lack of foresight as she was. She had gotten better about seeing around me since my birth, but she still wasn't entirely accurate when I was around and sometimes something that I would plan would throw her off, even when I didn't think it would have anything to do with her.

"Who else could be blocking me then... there are no wolves around here... fortunately." she sighed as I saw my mom and dad come into the room and roll their eyes behind her.

"Alright guys, let's get to class, I don't want to be late." I kept giggled at her frustration all the way to the school, and was still snickering as we exited the black suburban and headed in to the school to begin the repetitive lessons that would allow us to fit into this town better.

I walked at a quick human pace towards my morning algebra class and drifted into my seat thirty seconds before the bell rang, signaling the start of our mundane school day. I liked school well enough, it was my first time through though and I could understand why the rest of the family wasn't exactly thrilled to be starting over yet again.

My eyes focused on my notebook as I doodled a pattern of swirls, trying to keep a small part of my mind focused on the advanced equations Mr. Moore was explaining on the blackboard. I had inherited my non-existent love of math from my mother. It wasn't that I couldn't do the equations, because I could, but I hated them. I couldn't find an ounce of joy in computing numbers over and over again, solving problems that didn't even apply in our modern society.

The pattern I had been doodling had turned into an art scene as I contemplated my hatred of the subject when suddenly I noted the pause in his lesson and my head snapped up as their scent hit my nose, a scent that caused me to immediately stiffen, my body reacting defensively at the threat it had detected.

"Class, this is Adriana and Bianca Masen." Mr. Moore introduced quickly, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. He handed them each a thick text book and motioned towards the two empty seats in front of me. As the two girls made their way towards the empty seats I could see the shock of my own reflected on their faces, their bodies both tense as they sat on alert in front of me, keeping their heads slightly cocked to the side, watching me with their peripheral vision.

I continued to stare openly at them and couldn't help feeling that the resemblance was both intriguing and terrifying. Who were they? Why did they appear identical in appearance to myself. By their scent they were very obviously hybrids like myself but it was more than that. Their hair was the exact same shade as mine, although mine curled in ringlets down my back while theirs was pin straight. Their eyes were identical in shape to my own, but the color of theirs was a bright unusual almost emerald green where mine were deep chocolate brown. Aside from those few minor things, there were no other differences between their appearance and mine. Even their skin matching the exact same pale shade as my own, the same flawlessness.

Once they were seated Mr. Moore continued his lesson plan and I watched as the girls grabbed hands which caused me to silently wonder if they could possibly be gifted in the same unusual way that I was. If they possessed the ability to transfer their thoughts to one another by touch. I shook my head slightly as the thought entered my mind, realizing that it would be nearly impossible, it was strange enough that they resembled me in appearance. There was no way that they would also share my talent.

"Who are you?" After a few minutes of watching them I couldn't wait any longer and hissed under my breath, low enough that no one else in the room would be able to hear me.

"Adriana and Bianca Masen." Masen... my father's name had been Masen when he was human, they couldn't be... it wasn't possible... was it?

"We just moved here, we didn't know the territory was occupied already." The girl on the left whispered still too low to be detected by outsiders.

"My family and I have been here for about six months now. We maintain a permanent residence nearby." I whispered coldly, hoping that my father was seeing this through either my thoughts or the thoughts of those around me.

"How many others are with you?" I asked quietly as I pretended to pay attention to the new equations Mr. Moore was giving us.

"It's just the two of us. We live alone." The girl on the left explained and I breathed a sigh of relief, but my curiosity had also risen with this news. How old were they? Where were their parents? At the very least, where was their father?

"How many are in your coven?" The same girl hissed back at me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"In my family there is myself and eight full vamps." I made sure my voice was low enough that even the hybrids would have a hard time hearing me. I silently smiled as I saw them glance at each other, fear crossing their features before their faces smoothed out and a calm facade replaced it.

"Come with me after class, you should meet my family, they'll want to know that you are here and we'll have to work out some things regarding the territory." I demanded, letting them know that it wasn't really a question before I shifted back to my work.

"Human drinkers or Animal drinkers?" the girl on the right whispered then and I answered automatically without looking up, "Animal... you?" her reply shocked me when she admitted that they were also animal drinkers.

Not surprisingly when the bell rang to signal the end of my first period class both of my parents were both at the door waiting anxiously for me, standing in slightly angled defensive stances, eying the two new _students _warily.

"Edward, Bella, relax." I said quietly trying to keep up the human facade for the students that were spilling out around us.

"Adriana and Bianca," I gestured to the two girls before continuing. "They're vegetarians as well, they live on their own and they have agreed to come over and meet the rest of the family." I continued explaining while my father continued to eye them curiously.

"Do you guys need a ride?" I asked them as we began to move immediately towards a side exit.

"No, we can follow you in our car." Adriana explained as they headed towards a red Volkswagen beetle.

"Alright, we're in the black Suburban over there." I pointed and walked with the rest of the family towards the large vehicle. I hadn't even noticed that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had already joined us.

"Who are they?" Rosalie hissed as soon as we were situated inside the car and my dad had sped out of the parking lot towards the house. He was on the phone waiting impatiently for Grandpa Carlisle to answer so that he could tell him we were on our way back, with visitors.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But I don't think they are hostile." I shrugged and refused to even attempt to answer any more of their questions until we got back to the main house, the ride back tense with unanswered questions, everyone imagining the worst possible scenarios.

As we pulled up to the main house I couldn't help but sigh. I loved this house, I had helped Esme design it and Alice decorate it and I secretly wished that we would never have to leave it. It was unique in that it was actually a series of houses. The main house was a turn of the century two story house that had been gutted and re-designed to suit the Cullen family's modern tastes. The back wall of course had been removed and changed to glass and a large garage had been added to house one of our favorite hobbies. Outside the main house there were five smaller cottages arcing around the massive property, each one unique and designed to the individual couples' taste and most importantly each one far enough away from the others that there was actually privacy between the couples here.

"Esme, Carlisle!" I heard Dad call and saw my grandparents appear on the porch of the main house looking slightly tense, searching the car behind us for any threat that they could bring against our family.

I crawled out of the Suburban and made my way back towards the Red Bug where Adriana and Bianca had made their way out and were holding hands leaning against the hood of the car.

"Don't worry guys! I promise we're friendly vamps!" I laughed and grabbed Bianca's hand pulling them towards the porch where Grandpa Carlisle was looking at us with a bewildered expression, his position relaxing when he realized why we had brought them back to the house.

"Welcome!" Grandpa Carlisle exclaimed as we got closer and he came down with his hand extended shaking each of the girls hands.

"Yes, welcome to our home." Grandma Esme spoke softly squeezing them into a gentle hug.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." Carlisle began the introductions and I felt silly for not remembering to do this myself. "This is Emmett and Rosalie Hale, Alice and Jasper Whitlock, and Edward and Bella Cullen. And I think you have met Renesmee?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, we have. My name is Adriana, and this is my sister Bianca. Thank you for inviting us to your home." Adriana introduced before we made our way inside and towards the over sized living room.

"I apologize if we have appeared to be any kind of threat towards your family. It was never our intention." Adriana again began speaking almost as soon as we had sat down. "My sister and I just moved here and we hadn't come across your scents at all so we didn't realize the territory was occupied. We are however peaceful and do not wish to fight. We are also vegetarians." She spoke quickly and I saw some of the faces in the room visibly relax. Our family had experienced enough fighting in the past decade, enough threats to our family, to my mom, to me.

"It's just the two of you by yourselves?" my dad asked and I could see that he was deep in thought and trying to concentrate on something.

"Yes," We've been on our own for about five years now." Bianca said sadly and I understood it to mean that somehow their parents were dead.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" my mom asked nervously and I saw her glance between my dad and the two mysterious girls sitting in our living room.

"It might be easier if we show you." Adriana sighed and grabbed a hold of Bianca's hand, both of them closing their eyes while they concentrated on whatever they were doing.

Suddenly there were images flashing around the room. Rectangular shapes that resembled holograms, it appeared that these were images from their memories. Finally they seemed to settle on a memory and the screen grew in size and drifted towards the center of the room, the other images disappearing as the center one became more clear, more detailed.

I gasped as I saw the image of what appeared to be my own father standing next to a human woman who was lying in a bed. She looked ill and the image settled in on this woman who was obviously very pregnant, her belly was black and blue and the woman looked as though she was going to die at any minute, her body weak and thin, her eyes tired.

Suddenly the man was back in the picture with a strange looking scalpel and he was explaining that it was time to take the babies out so he could save them and the woman. The woman who was named Cassandra nodded her head, squeezing her eyes shut as he placed the scalpel low on her abdomen and she began screaming in agony as he cut into her abdomen.

The memory seemed to skip forward and we saw the two girls get pulled out and wrapped in blankets, the man placing them gingerly into a waiting cradle. The man who resembled our father went back to the woman and began to bite into her at her neck, her ankles, her wrists. Her screams intensified as the venom began to spread.

The memory seemed to be playing in high speed now as it showed her going through the burning of her transformation, the man cleaning up and taking care of the two little girls. The two baby bottles that he had filled with blood to feed them with.

The memory skipped forward again and we saw Cassandra awaken as a vampire, her insistence on seeing the little girls, her first hunting trip where she was determined not to kill humans – only animals.

Again we skipped forward in time to where the girls were only 4 months old, although they appeared to be between 2 and 3 years. The man was supposed to be going hunting but never returned. The woman was upset as were the girls, but after months of searching they were forced to moved on.

Once again the memories skipped forward in time. The girls looked to be about fourteen years old, their mother was going hunting but again never returned, when the girls went to trace her scent they stumbled upon the fire that was their mother burning. Through this memory we could feel their sadness and fear.

The memories flipped through various images then, the girls running, living wild in the mountains until they matured, their gradual re-entry into society, moving to this small town and meeting us. Finally the rectangle appeared to dissolve and the entire family turned their heads to stare at my dad, Edward.


	2. Cousins?

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

_**The memory seemed to speed up a touch and showed her going through the burning of her transformation, the man cleaning up and taking care of the two little girls. The two baby bottles that he had filled with blood to feed them with. The memory skipped forward again and we saw Cassandra awaken as a vampire, her insistence on seeing the little girls, her first hunting trip where she was determined not to kill humans – only animals. Again we skipped forward in time to where the girls were only 4 months old, although they appeared about 2-3. The man was supposed to be going hunting but never returned. The woman was upset as were the girls, after a few months they moved on. Again we skipped ahead in time. The girls looked to be about fourteen years old, their mother was going hunting but again never returned, when the girls went to trace her scent they stumbled upon the fire that was their mother burning. Through this memory we could feel their sadness and fear. The memories flipped through various images then, the girls running, living wild in the mountains until they matured, their gradual reentry into society, moving to this small town and meeting us. Finally the rectangle appeared to dissolve and the entire family turned their heads to stare at my dad, Edward.**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Edward?" my mom asked and I could tell she was holding back her sobs.

"Edward, please explain what we just saw..." Grandma Esme requested quietly.

"I... I... I can't." I had never seen my father this speechless and somehow I knew. I knew that the man in these visions was not my father.

"How old are you girls? When is your birthday? Who are you?" my mom was loosing her calm demeanor now.

"Our names are Adriana and Bianca Masen, we were born November 4th 2006. We're technically ten years old. We were born in Italy." Adriana answered and I heard the gasps from the other vampires in the room and knew why.

November 2006 was during the six month period that dad had left mom for her own safety, and he hadn't just left mom... he was on his own away from the rest of the family... in Italy. Not only that but everyone knew that dad's last name used to be Masen before he became a Cullen.

"Edward... please..." My mom begged and looked like she might flee the room at any moment.

"Bella, I swear... that wasn't me." My dad whispered before he glanced at Carlisle with a strange questioning look.

"Hold on a minute." Bianca whispered and suddenly there was a new holographic rectangle in front of us. It was as though a channel was being changed and the images were flicking by but we could all see them. It clicked then. The images were my Dad's, they were going through his memories, trying to pull out his memory of the occasion.

I glanced at the two strange girls sitting across from me and watched as both of

their faces scrunched up into identical expressions of frustration. I looked back to the rectangle and realized that they had gone back through all of his vampire memories and were now at his human ones.

He was in a hospital bed and I could see Grandpa Carlisle there with him, I watched as his head rolled to the side and looked towards the patient in the bed next to him. The memory zoomed in and this time I wasn't quite sure who gasped the loudest in surprise. Suddenly the image was gone and the entire room fell silent.

"Vincent." Carlisle said quietly and I saw my dad nod his head. When I looked over at Esme her forehead was creased in sadness and it occurred to me that nobody else knew about this _Vincent_ either, I wasn't the only one out of the loop.

"Edward, who is Vincent?" My mom asked in confusion.

"Vincent was Edward's twin brother." Carlisle began and looked to my dad to see if he should continue. I saw my dad nod his head and Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing.

"As I was saying, Vincent was Edward's twin brother, they were both dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. When their mother asked me to save them I couldn't deny her so I turned both Edward and Vincent. Edward awoke first and Vincent awoke a few hours later. Right away Vincent was unhappy, he refused to hunt only animals and he only stayed with us for a few days and then he left on his own. We never ever saw him or crossed his scent again. Being his maker I attempted to find him to ensure he didn't cause trouble but it was as though he had vanished. We had assumed that he had been killed as like I said we never came across him again.

Because it affected Edward deeply to lose his brother like that after coming into this world, I agreed that we would not speak of it. When I turned Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett I honestly didn't think to bring it up, I had assumed that there wouldn't be a reason and when Edward was ready to talk about it, he would." Carlisle finished and everyone continued to stare at him for a minute before Esme broke the silence by walking towards him and hugging him.

"So you are saying that Edward has a twin vampire brother somewhere and you think that this Vincent guy is our father?" Adriana asked and I giggled at the absurdity and the way she described the situation.

"That's the only explanation that I could possibly come up with." my dad answered and I saw my mom look at him questioningly. Nothing else would make sense.

"Have you seen your father since he left you?" my dad asked looking at the girls across from us.

"No, our mother tried to trace his scent but was unsuccessful, it disappeared into the water and we never crossed it again. When he was with us he used the name Joseph Masen." Bianca answered my dad.

"Joseph was our father's name." my dad answered numbly.

"So you guys are my cousins?" I asked excitedly, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"If Vincent had stayed with Carlisle, that would mean that you would be Carlisle and Esme's grandchildren like Renesmee is, and you would be our nieces!" Aunt Alice exclaimed excitedly gesturing at the vampires in the room.

"Carlisle, they are family, and they are blood family. We can't just move on and forget about them, and we can't ask them to move on and forget about us." Alice smiled cheekily and I could see that she had seen something in the future.

"Alice is right ladies, we have a spare cottage on the property and we would be honored if you would both stay for a few days at least so we can get to know each other." Carlisle answered thoughtfully and I thought I saw Alice bouncing in her seat.

"We don't want to impose." Adriana answered quickly blushing and looking down.

"It's no imposition girls, like Alice said, you girls are family. And we have more than enough space." Esme smiled reassuringly.

"Well then we would like to very much." Bianca smiled back. I don't think anyone could have resisted the look Esme had given them.

"So girls, when did your talent begin to develop? Was it right after birth or did it take time? Could you always project like that?" Carlisle's enthusiasm over the girls was funny to watch and I saw them both laugh before Bianca answered.

"We've been able to show people our thoughts since birth. We had to touch other people and we could show them images, emotions, things like that. It was only about two years ago that we were playing around with trying to focus on hearing other peoples thoughts that we realized that we could flip through their memories like a file system. We can both do it individually although it takes a lot of concentration, when we hold hands and work together it's easier. We discovered we could project about a year ago, it's pretty tiring but also really cool, for projecting we have to be touching each other." She gushed happily, obviously proud of their development.

"Have you ever been told that you are shields?" Edward asked curiously and I saw the family look at him wondering why he would ask.

"We once came across a nomad named Sapphire that claimed she had the ability to see the talent in other vampires, she was able to tell us what we could do without us telling her. Then she told us that we were also shields, but when we're separate the shield disappears. Actually, I think that since Renesmee is so similar to us she might be making the shield stronger right now. Can you read her thoughts Edward?" Adriana asked smugly and we all broke out in smiles when we saw the look of realization dawn on my dad's face.

"Our father wondered for the short time he was with us why he was never able to read our minds, he was a mind reader like yourself Edward, since we were always together, he could never get in. The only other person who's mind he couldn't read was our mom. Sapphire said that she was probably a shield and that's where we get it from." Bianca shrugged while Adriana smirked.

"That's amazing. Edward and Vincent were both mind-readers, both fell in love with human women who they fathered children with. Both women were shields. This is quite intriguing." Carlisle mused and I could see the bewildered expressions on the rest of the families faces as they took it all in.

"You showed us how you drink blood and you said that you are vegetarians like us, do you eat any human food at all?" Carlisle asked intrigued by the girls.

"Yes actually. However I need to eat far more than Adriana, I eat three meals a day like most humans, where as she usually only eats once a day. Adriana also hunts about twice as frequently as me and usually drinks a couple of animals each hunt, I'm usually fine with one." Bianca informed us.

"Speaking of food, let me get you all something to eat. Nessie, you're probably getting hungry now yourself, right?" Grandma Esme asked and I smiled. She knew me well. "Will both of you girls eat?" She directed to my cousins.

"I'm okay, I ate a big breakfast this morning, but Bianca will probably eat. Thank you." Adriana answered for them both and they smiled at Esme.

We all sat around the living room for a while after eating and Adriana and Bianca told us a little about their lives on their own. I told them about my birth with a brief description of our encounter with the Volturi and then the rest of the family each told them a little bit about themselves.

"I'm getting really tired mom and dad. I think we should head to bed if we're actually going to go to classes tomorrow." I said just before I was attacked by a massive yawn. "Can I show Bianca and Adriana the guest cottage?" I asked standing and watched as the other two followed my lead standing up.

"Yes, that's a good idea sweetie. Give them a tour so that they know where all the other cottages are too in case they need something." My mom grabbed me and gave me a hug before the three of us turned and walked out the back door.

As we walked towards the edge of the clearing and towards the first cottage I told them a little about the area, the kids in school, as well as various other useless information.

"Okay, this is Rosalie and Emmett's cottage." I laughed as I realized it was more than a cottage, it was actually bigger than the main house and it was very modern in design. "It's under construction... again..." I shuddered slightly and the girls laughed at my description knowingly.

We walked towards the next cottage. A smaller feminine cottage, complete with shutters, flower boxes and a white picket fence.

"This is Alice and Jasper's cottage. Really, it's the girls cottage. Me and Rose and Alice and mom spend a lot of time here talking, planning, getting dressed, doing hair, you know, girly stuff. The men are usually at Emmett and Rose's playing video games or wrestling." I explained and saw them exchange a look.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's cottage." I continued on and admired the tiny cottage that was perfect, it resembled a South American vacation home, and just screamed of peace and serenity. I loved sitting with Grandma Esme in her sitting room talking about different things but especially when she told stories about when mom and dad had just met.

"And this is where mom, dad, and I live. I also have a room at the main house for when I need... or rather my parents need privacy." I rolled my eyes and heard the girls giggle again. I loved our house too, it was like a fairy tale cottage and in my opinion it was the best cottage here. It suited our family... the fantasy aspect anyways.

"And this is the guest cottage. Aunt Alice was here while we looked at the other cottages and she stocked the closet so you should have all the clothes you need. Grandma Esme filled the fridge so help yourselves to whatever you find." I explained opening the door. The cottage was similar to my mom and dad's but on a bit of a smaller scale. The girls seemed impressed and I wished them a good night before I headed off to my own room at the main house to get some sleep.

"What do you think of them Nessie?" I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice right next to me as I made my way up the stairs of the main house towards my room.

"What do you mean dad?" I kept my voice low enough that nobody else in the house would be able to hear me. "The family, they want to discuss the possibility of adding two more to the Cullen family, but I want to know your opinion before I cast my vote." he asked me as we reached the door to my room.

"Honestly Dad, I don't know them that well yet but I feel a pull towards them. I don't know what that means, but they are family dad, and Cullen's don't just abandon their family." I answered and hugged him tightly before entering my room where I had a quick shower and then changed for bed.

My dream that night was more detailed than most. There were three of us in a clearing. Adriana, Bianca and myself and we were holding hands as though our lives depended on it. Suddenly I was ripped away from them and my soul felt as though it were being ripped in two, half being left behind in the clearing and half coming with me.

I jolted awake and was surprised to be able to hear the voices below me, most likely in the dining room/board room.

"We can't trust them. They might be lying about everything, what if it is just a plot by the Volturi to get to Nessie?" Rosalie demanded and it sounded as though she pounded her fist on the table.

"Rosalie, I don't think they are any danger to us, but still, on the slight chance..." My mother said quietly.

"Even if they are not dangerous, our family is getting too big. It is hard enough to fit in as it is." Rosalie continued her rant.

"Rosalie. Those girls have more right to being a Cullen than you do. Carlisle created their father and I first. Either way they are my nieces. I won't abandon my family." my dad defended both Adriana and Bianca I knew in part because of my words to him.

"Edward!" Esme admonished and I knew that she believed we were all equally a part of the Cullen family and nobody was more entitled than another.

"Let's vote."Alice chimed in excitedly.

"Let's start with you Jasper, yes or no?" Carlisle asked a minute later.

"Yes. Family bonds are too strong to ignore." he replied thoughtfully.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah! It's been too long since we've added someone to the family!"

"Rosalie?"

"No."

"Edward?"

"Yes, they are a part of my family."

"Bella?"

"No, I agree with Rose, I can't put Nessie in danger... no matter how slight the

possibility is, we just don't know."

"Esme?"

"Yes, of course. Family is too important."

"And I vote yes, we will figure out a way to make our family size work." Carlisle concluded and I thought they were done. Usually Carlisle's vote was the only one that really mattered anyways.

"If we allow them to stay I will take Nessie and leave." I was surprised to hear my mother speak so vehemently and to lay down an ultimatum like this. Before I could stop myself I was standing at the foot of the table in my pajamas staring down my family.

"I'm a part of this family and I deserve to have a vote." I said simply and Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"I vote yes. Mom and Aunt Rose, I know that you guys worry about me, but I promise that I know what I'm talking about when I say that you need to trust me. Bianca and Adriana belong as a part of our family, and I can't explain it, but please, I know, just trust me." I pleaded with them and saw Rosalie roll her eyes which meant I had her vote changed. Mom stared me down for a minute and then gave in with a loud sigh.

"I suppose that is settled then. I think that we should make the offer to the girls in the morning before school and then they can take as long as they would like to think about it." Carlisle stated and the family gradually excused themselves until it was just me and my parents.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted, but I feel very strongly about this." I explained and my mom wrapped her arms around me. "That's fine sweetie, but you should get back to bed and get at least a couple more hours of sleep before you have to get up for school in the morning." she sighed and I smiled running back up the stairs.


	3. Newly Cullen

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

"_**I'm sorry that I interrupted, but I feel very strongly about this." I explained and my mom wrapped her arms around me. "That's fine sweetie, but you should get back to bed and get at least a couple more hours of sleep before you have to get up for school in the morning." she sighed and I smiled running back up the stairs.**_

**Bianca's POV**

"Good morning Renesmee." I called as Adriana and I left the little cottage dressed in coordinating – not matching - sun-dresses that Alice had left in the closet for us.

"My parents want to talk to you before we leave for school!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed each of our hands pulling us towards the main house. I laughed as I noticed that Renesmee was wearing a similar outfit to us. We definitely looked like triplets today.

"How was your sleep?" Bella asked kindly as we reached the dining room of the main house where everyone was gathered around the large table. We quickly took the two empty seats beside Renesmee and looked curiously around at the group. Suddenly Esme appeared with three plates full of food. Waffles, bacon, sausage, berries whipped cream. There was enough food on each plate to feed all three of us.

Renesmee rolled her eyes as she shoved a mouthful of waffle into her mouth. "You always make way too much Grandma." She smiled and Esme just shrugged and smiled back, walking over and sitting beside Carlisle at the end of the table.

Tentatively I took a bite and Adriana followed my lead. "Thank you very much for breakfast Esme, you really didn't have to do this." I said surprised at how scrumptious the food was. "I love to cook, just enjoy it dear." Esme smiled and we continued eating.

When I was full I set my fork down on the plate and looked towards Edward expectantly. Adriana and Renesmee were still eating so I decided I would begin the discussion. "Renesmee said you wanted to speak to us before we left today." I asked and I saw him smile at us.

"Yes, well Bianca and Adriana, after seeing your memories yesterday, and knowing, well at least assuming, that you are my nieces, we would like for you to stay here with us. I know it's very sudden, but family is very important to us and we would love to have you stay. You would be more than welcome to live in the cottage you stayed in last night, when it comes time to move, you could move with our family, perhaps become a Cullen yourselves eventually." Edward spoke assuredly and I was sure my mouth was hanging open rudely at his invitation.

While everyone looked at us expectantly I quickly grabbed Adriana's hand and we began a silent conversation. Both of us wanting to stay but not wanting to be burdens, then of course there was the issue of our own apartment in the city…

"We both appreciate the offer, but we can't impose like that. We don't have very much money and it would be unfair of us to stay here without contributing." Adriana spoke first.

"Please consider it though girls, it wouldn't be an imposition at all. We have more than enough financially to sustain us. Please won't you stay, you are biologically a part of Edward's family, and I already think of you both as my Grandchildren." Esme said quietly and I couldn't help but want to stay when she looked at us like that… not with pity but with love.

"We'd love to then." Adriana spoke before I could and I gave in as well smiling nervously.

"Yay! Tonight I call a ladies shopping night! Right after school! We have so much to buy!" Alice squeaked excitedly and I saw Bella roll her eyes.

Throughout the school day Renesmee, Adriana and I were practically inseparable. And every time we passed one of the other Cullen "children" in the hallway they all smiled warmly at us, even Rosalie. At lunch we found a quiet table in the corner of the cafeteria and the three of us sat down waiting for the rest of the Cullens to join us. We were chatting about the cottage we were going to soon be living in when a few of the girls from our classes approached us. It really didn't surprise me that the two in front would be approaching with evil grins, but I thought the girl in the back seemed too shy to be one of _them._

"So Renesmee... you don't think you're good enough for us anymore?" A girl named Kristy spat staring down at us.

"No, it's just that our cousins just moved to town so we thought we would spend some time with them today." she said trying to keep her calm.

"Yay... more _Cullens_... have joined the cult. Ugh... so weird the way you guys all like are together... do you girls take turns with all the guys?"

"What was that?" My head snapped up as I saw Rosalie and Emmett approach the 3 girls. I watched as I saw Kristy and Maddie visibly shake as Emmett drew closer.

"If I ever hear you speak a bad word about my sister or my cousins again, you will regret it." He practically hissed through his teeth as Rosalie shot them a death glare that frightened me.

The girls practically ran away then and I saw Rosalie and Emmett chuckle as they sat down.

"Thanks guys." Renesmee said with food in her mouth as the others made their way towards our table.

I watched as Renesmee ate and Adriana and the other Cullen's all pushed food around their plates contemplating the last 24 hours and as much as I tried not to, I couldn't help but feel hatred towards the man who had fathered us and then left as though we were nothing.

"Are you okay Bianca? Aren't you hungry?" Alice asked seeing the expression on my face.

"Actually I'm not really that hungry today… more thirsty." I said and I saw Jasper nod in understanding by her side. "I'll have to take care of it before we go shopping tonight" I said smiling at Alice, wondering why I was this thirsty.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and before I knew it we were in our car headed back to the Cullen Resort as I now called it after stopping at our apartment and getting the few sentimental items we had. When we got to the cottage we dropped off our things and I left Renesmee and Adriana to go hunt. The dry scratch in my throat had been increasing in strength all day.

I quickly found some deer and attacked, beginning to feed on a large buck, my thoughts going back to the scumbag that was our father. I couldn't help the jealousy that coursed trough me and how I secretly wished that it had been Edward, because I could see through his mind how much his family meant to him.

After I finished draining the first deer I was surprised to find myself still thirsty so I continued running until I found another smaller herd and snapped two of their necks, draining them both completely.

"Why the hell am I this thirsty... I fed the day before yesterday..." I muttered to myself as I sat down on a rock and realized that my throat was still aching from the burn.

After sitting for a few minutes I decided that it was time to head back and meet up with the women for our shopping trip. I stood up quickly and felt my head spin and a strange pain rippled across my abdomen. I bent over and before I could even register it happening, began to vomit up all of the blood I had just taken in as well as the rest of my stomach contents.

As my stomach continued to heave my knees buckled and I hit the ground, totally and completely exhausted. When there was finally nothing left to exit my body I laid my head down on the cold hard ground and closed my eyes, trying to force my body to recover.


	4. Sickness

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

_**As my stomach continued to heave my knees buckled and I hit the ground, totally and completely exhausted. When there was finally nothing left to exit my body I laid my head down on the cold hard ground and closed my eyes, trying to force my body to recover.**_

**Adriana's POV**

"Nessie... I've got to go look for Bianca, she should have been back by now. I have a really bad feeling." I told my cousin as I stood up from the bed we had been relaxing on and heading to the cottage door.

"I'll come with you." Nessie said from beside me as I opened the door and stopped suddenly as I saw Alice standing there, hand raised as though she was about to knock.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked excitedly and I saw Jasper standing behind her rolling his eyes.

"Not quite. Bianca went hunting right after school and isn't back yet, I'm going to go look for her." I explained trying to remain calm even though I had a feeling that something was wrong.

"She probably just needed more than one animal to quench her thirst. She was really thirsty at school today." Jasper said quietly and I felt a strange calm wash over me.

"She couldn't have been that thirsty, we just had a really good hunt the day before yesterday." I said getting impatient with the vampires blocking my path.

"Alright, we'll come with you if that's okay." Alice piped in obviously annoyed that shopping was being delayed. Finally they moved out of my way and I easily followed Bianca's scent into the forest.

As we passed a small clearing I noted that she must have hunted here, I looked around quickly and found the carcass of the deer that she had drained and was surprised as I noticed that her trail continued further.

"Something isn't right. One deer should have been enough after hunting the other night." I mumbled and pushed myself to run faster after her.

I could smell the old blood and as I stumbled into the small grove I stopped in my tracks at the sight, automatically scanning the area for danger.

"Bianca!" I cried out as I realized that there was no immediate cause for concern and ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" I heard Renesmee ask from beside me and I listened closely for her heartbeat.

"Her heartbeat, listen, it's too slow and it's all over the place." I panicked as I pulled her into my arms and began to assess her body for any sign of an attack.

"Carlisle, we're bringing Bianca to the house. Something is wrong, we'll meet you there." I vaguely heard Alice say into her cell phone.

"Here, let me carry her back to the house, I'm the fastest runner here, I'll get her back to Carlisle to look at her." I heard Jasper and felt him lift my sister gently out of my arms and before I knew it he was gone and I was sobbing to myself.

"Come on Adriana, don't worry. Carlisle will take care of her." Alice assured helping me stand and following Nessie and I back to the main house.

When we got to the main house I followed my hearing upstairs and into Carlisle's study not pausing to knock on the door. I ran immediately to her side and grabbed her hand while I watched Carlisle examine her, take her temperature, listen to her heart, look for any signs of trauma.

"Has anything like this ever happened to either of you before?" Carlisle asked not even looking up at me as he rummaged through a drawer in his desk.

"No. Neither one of us has ever gotten sick a day in our lives, nothing at all." I sobbed quietly and saw Carlisle pull out a small needle to draw blood from my sister.

"A needle won't penetrate our skin." I breathed out, trying to control my tears.

"This one will, I developed it especially for skin like Nessie and yours."he replied and I watched as he skillfully inserted it into her arm.

"Don't worry Adriana, we'll figure out what's wrong." He assured giving me a small smile before disappearing out of the room with the vile of blood.

A minute later I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around my shoulders and Esme spoke trying to comfort me. "Carlisle is the best doctor that there is, she's in the best place possible right now."

"Listen, her heart is almost back to normal now." I breathed a sigh of relief and felt Esme squeeze my shoulder gently. I could hear the other vampires downstairs wondering what was going on but felt dazed and unable to focus on anything specific, the concern for my sister over-riding everything.

"Esme, I'm looking at her blood work right now, why don't you and Adriana take her to one of the spare rooms and make her more comfortable." I heard Carlisle say from somewhere down the hall.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get her into a bed." Esme gently picked up my sister and I followed her down the hallway to a large bedroom. Waiting on the bed was a cotton nightgown and everything else we needed to clean her up.

"Bianca! What happened?" I pressed my hand to her face and tried desperately to get into her mind while she lay unconscious in the bed beside me.

"Adriana, can we speak to you downstairs in the dining room?" I was still trying to read my sister, to hear her "voice" when Edward called up to me sternly and I looked at Esme questioningly.

"It's alright dear, I'll stay with your sister, go down and speak with the family." she smiled at me softly and I ran downstairs hoping to get whatever it was over with so I could get back upstairs.

When I arrived at the enormous table I was surprised to see everyone else there and waiting for me with serious looks on their faces. I quickly sat down and waited nervously for whatever it was that they needed to say.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Bianca? Is she going to be okay?" I choked out running different scenarios through my mind.

"That depends on how truthful you are right now." Edward spoke harshly and I felt as though I'd been slapped.

"What Edward is trying to say is that yesterday you told us that you had been on your own for the last five years. We need to know the truth, who have you been with recently, and why did you lie to us." Carlisle explained and I felt like a toddler getting in trouble for eating cookies before supper.

"We were telling the truth yesterday." I told them in confusion. "We HAVE been on our own for the past five years, you saw the memories yourself." I said becoming defensive through my anger.

"Stop lying. Bianca's pregnant so we know that you haven't been by yourself." Rosalie snarled in my direction and I flew back in my chair.

"Rosalie." Carlisle spoke sternly and then looked at me.

"Rosalie is right. Bianca is pregnant, so whether you were with someone for long or not we need to know the truth now." Carlisle's voice was gentle but stern all at once.

"That's impossible... there hasn't been anyone... unless... no... it can't be... shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed as the realization hit me and I slammed my head against the table leaving a large indentation.

"Renesmee, can you try and help me project an image for everyone?" I asked the small girl who was sitting next to me looking hurt and confused.

"I can try..." she answered holding her hand out.

"Okay, just focus on me and where my mind is leading you." I tried to explain and saw her look at me in concentration as I flipped through to that awful day four weeks prior to moving to our current location.

When I found the memory I was looking for I focused on expanding it into our projected rectangle in the centre of the room.

We had been wanting to try and live a human life and were looking for a place to settle in and put on a human charade, go to school, work, make friends, etc... We were in Washington just outside a tiny town that we had been considering for a possible location.

As we were running through the forest we split up by about three miles to hunt and my feed was interrupted when I heard Bianca scream and left my deer to go find her. I could hear her pleading for him to stop and him calling her "Carlie" telling her that she never should have left him, she was his "imprint", he hated her hair the way it was, various other things. When I found them, the smell burned my nose and he was holding her down, he had just finished raping her.

"Get off her!" I cried out as I ran over to him and knocked him to the ground.

Before I knew it there was no longer a man standing there but a wolf. I crouched defensively in front of Bianca as she gathered her stuff together and watched as the giant russet wolf stared between the two of us, looking as though he was in shock. After a few minutes in this stand off he ran and we took off in the other direction, not stopping until we were in Northern Ontario. We took about a week where we stayed in the forest, recovering before returning and continuing our search for a place to settle down and winding up here in Oregon.

I pulled my hand out from Renesmee's and watched as the image dissipated from in

front of me. I placed my head back down in the indent I had created on the table and silently willed myself not to cry.

"Jake thought Bianca was me." Nessie broke the silence and I looked at her in confusion.

"That... that guy... that was Jake. He's a shape shifter. We used to live in Forks and he called me Carlie which is my middle name, and he did this wolf thing and imprinted on me. But I didn't feel the same way about him but he got too controlling so when we moved from Forks we didn't tell him, we just left. He never followed so I assumed he had given up on me... he thought he was raping me." Nessie cried out staring at her mother in shock.

"Jacob?" Bella seemed like she was still trying to catch up to what the rest of us had discovered.

"I'm sorry Adriana, it seems that we should be apologizing to you for jumping to conclusions... and for, well Jacob's actions towards your sister." Carlisle looked down in shame.

"I'm going back upstairs to sit with my sister, we'll leave as soon as we can." I stated coldly standing up and making my way back upstairs.

"Please don't leave us dear." Esme pleaded with me as soon as I arrived back at Bianca's side.

"It's obvious that we are not trusted or welcomed any longer. Bianca seems stable right now so I'm going to get her dressed and take her back to our apartment." I whispered avoiding looking into Esme's eyes.

"Adriana, please. I know that my family was harsh with you downstairs and I am so sorry that we caused you to feel unwelcome here. We don't want you to leave though. Please consider staying... at least until Bianca is a bit better." she continued to plead with me and I broke down in tears, unsure of what to do.

"May I come in?" I heard Edward's voice from the door and looked up to see him fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Adriana, I am so sorry for accusing you for being untruthful downstairs and I am also sorry that our actions in Forks was actually the cause of this situation. I know that I speak for the entire family when I say that we do want you to stay." He said and I tried to control my tears enough to speak.

"What about Bianca, will she be alright? What does this pregnancy mean for her?" I asked as I considered what to do.

"Honestly, we don't know for sure, but I do think it's best that she remains here under Carlisle's care at least for the time being." he answered and I was disappointed in his answer.

"She's a hybrid, half vampire and half human, he is a shape shifter – essentially half human and half wolf- I don't know what the fetus would even resemble more... what the pregnancy will be like, why she's even unconscious right now. Carlisle would like to run some more tests – ultrasound, x-ray, possibly a sample from the amniotic sac to see the genetic makeup – that is if you'll let us." he asked cautiously.

"I can't get into her mind to see if she's okay or not." I said absently as I looked down at both of my hands touching hers.

"Can you normally get into her head when she's sleeping?" he asked me thoughtfully and I nodded.

"Carlisle can run his tests in a little while." I whispered and turned my attention back to my sister who was still laying unmoving in bed.


	5. Death

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Possibly Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

"_**Carlisle can run his tests in a little while." I whispered and turned my attention back to my sister who was still laying unmoving in bed.**_

**Bianca's POV**

Darkness. Nothing but heavy, silent, annoying darkness. What is going on with me... where am I? The last thing I remember... hunting... throwing up... passing out... becoming aware of this darkness. Why can't I move, hear, see, smell... nothing... what's wrong with me? Am I dead? Is this what death is like? Just nothingness?

The thoughts kept flying through my mind and I felt like I was about to go crazy if something didn't start making sense soon. Gradually my senses started coming back one by one, the scent of my sister near me hitting me very suddenly.

Relief flooded through me as I realized that she was with me and I wasn't alone, there were other scents too, Esme's was almost always there with Adriana's. Renesmee's, Carlisle and Edward's came and went in various ways.

I don't know how long it took before sounds started coming back to me gradually as well.

"I still can't see into her mind, get into her memories... there's nothing... just darkness." Adriana spoke and I was surprised that she hadn't been able to get into my mind.

"She seems to be doing better, she's holding the liquids in, her heart is back to it's usual strength, Jasper says he feels some basic emotions coming from her now." Carlisle was talking to somebody now.

I listened as they talked a little bit more about my condition and then as Esme convinced Adriana to go hunting with Nessie. I could hear hushed conversations from elsewhere in the house, Jasper and Emmett planning to take care of someone named Jacob, Alice and Rosalie discussing the latest baby fashion trends.

As time went by I was starting to get frustrated and attempted to feel out my body. I could sense where it was but it was as though I was completely paralyzed, unable to move. I focused on the simplest task. My eyes. I needed to open my eyes. After what had to have been hours I finally managed to succeed but was forced to slam them shut again in the brightness of the room.

"Adriana. Can you hear me Adriana." I heard Carlisle asking from close by my side and I struggled to move my mouth, my eyes, anything to let him know I was still in here.

Again I managed to open my eyes and was relieved to discover that the lights had been turned off in the room and it was dark. I forced my eyes to focus to my right where I could see Carlisle standing beside the bed.

"Adriana, can you move your body?" he asked concerned and I concentrated on my fingers of that hand unsuccessfully.

Suddenly I heard my own heart rate skyrocket out of control and I felt as though I was suffocating, unable to breath.

"Damn it." I heard Carlisle curse and a whoosh of air as I smelled Edward enter the room.

"It's like she's suffocating." Carlisle informed him just before the darkness again covered me and my senses disappeared, leaving me again in the nothingness.

"I've got something." was the first thing I heard as my hearing began to come back to me.

"What do you mean Adriana?" Edward asked curiously.

"I can get into her head... sort of. I can't flip through like normal, but I can get into what's going through it right now." she explained.

"What's she thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"There's nothing. It's heavy. There's blackness, she can't move, it's like she's paralyzed all over. She has no sense of smell, but she can hear us. Her hearing just came back to her." I could tell she was focusing hard by the way that she was panting.

"Carlisle, we need to get the baby out of her. We don't know how much longer she can last if she crashes again." I heard Esme speak and couldn't understand what baby they were talking about.

"B. I know you are confused. Remember back in that town... Forks... remember what happened?" I thought back in my mind trying to figure out what she was referring to. The memory hit me like a freight train and I felt my heart rate pick up again.

"Bianca, I need you to calm down. Relax." Carlisle spoke and I tried to calm my mind down. It seemed to work as my heart rate began to slow back down.

"Good girl Bianca." I heard Esme say lovingly.

"B. You need to stay calm when I tell you this. You are pregnant and..." before she could get the rest of what she wanted to say out my heart rate skyrocketed again and I was mentally shouting, "Get it out! Get it out NOW! Get it out! PLEASE GET IT OUT!" repeatedly.

"She's telling us to get it out." I heard Edward say above my own mental shouting.

"You heard that?" Adriana asked in shock.

"Get it out NOW!" I continued to yell as loud as I could.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bianca?" I could hear the strain in Carlisle's voice as he asked me.

"Yes, GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT NOW!" I mentally screamed again until my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest and I again felt myself begin to suffocate.

**Renesmee's POV**

It had been eight days now that Bianca laid in that bed unconscious, her heart erratic, her body becoming frail... and it was all my fault.

Jacob. When my mom was human he had insisted he loved her and that he was better for her than my dad. When my mom was pregnant with me he hated me, he even thought of ways to destroy me, still believing that my mom would've been better off with him. Then when I was born he supposedly imprinted on me which meant he would be whatever I needed him to be. The problem was when I started to get older and no longer felt the pull towards him that he claimed he still felt to me. He began to stifle me, becoming controlling. He never hurt me but when I told the family I wanted to get away from them we made plans and left. I never looked back on that decision. He raped Bianca because of me, and if I had been there he would've probably raped me. And now Bianca is laying in a bed, pregnant with his baby and it's probably going to kill her. I tugged my hair at the roots trying to get control of my thoughts.

"Nessie, stop feeling so guilty." I pushed against the sudden wave of calm and growled at the intruder.

"Nessie, stop, please look at me." Uncle Jasper pleaded with me and sat in the chair across from the sofa in my parents' little cottage.

I glanced up and saw the pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jasper." I apologized rubbing my cheeks dry with the palm of my hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nessie." he said and I rolled my eyes. "I mean it Nessie, this is not your fault." he assured and we sat quietly for a minute.

"But I..."

"No buts, Nessie. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Jake has issues that are not your fault. He has been obsessive about you and your mother for far too long you have nothing to feel guilty about because of not returning his feelings." he told me and came over to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Is she any better?" I asked after a few more minutes.

"Adriana was able to get into her head. She was hearing their conversation but couldn't move or speak or smell. When they told her what was wrong she mentally demanded that they remove the fetus." he explained and I was glad that it was Uncle Jasper telling me this because he wouldn't edit things from me.

"Are they really going to do it?" I asked unsure of how I felt about them terminating the pregnancy.

"They are doing it right now. Her heart began to fail and they want to do everything that they can to save her." he answered me softly.

"How's everyone else?" I asked cautiously hoping that he knew what I meant.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Bella... they are all extremely upset and angry that Carlisle is removing the fetus. Alice is undecided on how she feels about it. She is glad that they are doing everything they can for Bianca but worried that Bianca will regret it or hate them for doing it. Esme is also torn, upset for the child and upset for Bianca. Adriana just wants her sister to get better. I'm okay with just getting Bianca through this as well." He answered my question honestly.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call from just outside.

"Jasper, Nessie. Carlisle doesn't know if he can save her." Alice's voice was panicked and I felt my heart tear inside at her words. "We should go to the main house." Alice spoke quickly and we stood and followed her back in silence. The house was quiet, only mine and Adriana's hearts could be heard outside of Carlisle and Edward working on Bianca upstairs.

"What about Venom?" Adriana called out, looking up suddenly from her hands.

"No, venom will most likely kill a hybrid." Esme looked shocked at the suggestion.

"No it won't." Adriana insisted. "I'm venomous but Bianca isn't. Look on her left ankle Carlisle, I bit her once when I was only a toddler. Please Carlisle try venom." she begged looking up towards the ceiling and heard the crunch as teeth broke through skin.

**Bianca's POV**

My awareness came back in full force and somehow I knew that I was dying, that it was getting close to the end. I could hear Edward and Carlisle speaking in various medical terms, discussing the fetus and what to do with it. There was also pain, my entire body ached and my senses became overwhelmed with smells and sounds from around the house.

My eyes darted open and I surprised myself with the strength of the scream that escaped my throat. And then suddenly my heart was beating through my chest again and I couldn't breath. My eyes were locked on the worried expressions working above me and I processed words like blood loss, heart rate, unsure, bite, venom, kill, dying.

"What about Venom?" I heard Adriana call out.

"No, venom will most likely kill a hybrid." Esme's voice sounded worried and I wanted to say that it wouldn't.

"No it won't." Adriana insisted. "I'm venomous but Bianca isn't. Look on her left ankle Carlisle, I bit her once when I was only a toddler. Please Carlisle try venom... it might help." she was begging him.

Then I felt it. The sting as his teeth pierced my neck. Carlisle was biting down my left side while Edward bit my right, hitting every pulse point in my body. As the fire flooded my veins I let out another piercing scream.

The pain was excruciating and I let out one final scream of agony before everything cut off for the final time.

I was gone. It was strange but I knew without a doubt that I was truly dead. I blinked my eyes open easily and gazed in awe at the world around me.

"Welcome home." my mother's voice sounded and I looked up to see her reaching her hand out to me, her other hand holding a tiny newborn baby.

"Where am I?" I asked marveling at the beauty that was surrounding me.

"Heaven." she answered smiling and putting her arm around me.

"Will Adriana be okay without me?" I asked glancing behind me and seeing nothing.

"She'll be just fine sweetie. She's with the Cullens and they will take care of her, they're good people." she smiled at me again and I knew that it was okay to move on, to leave her side.


	6. Grief

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Possibly Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

"_**She'll be just fine sweetie. She's with the Cullens and they will take care of her, they're good people." she smiled at me again and I knew that it was okay to move on, to leave her side.**_

**Adriana's POV**

"NO!" Carlisle screamed from upstairs and my heart stopped as I realized that Bianca's heart wasn't beating. Her last scream had been cut off abruptly and it had fallen silent upstairs.

I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it I was flying through the door of the bedroom. Edward caught me by my shoulders, pulling me back, trying to stop me from seeing it but it was too late.

Bianca was on the bed, her back arched, her face frozen in a look of pure agony. Her eyes were opened wide and staring up at the ceiling. The bite marks from where Carlisle and Edward had tried to save her were oozing a strange venom/blood mixture out of her body.

Carlisle was in the chair next to the bed trying to stop his sobbing.

"No! BIANCA!" I screamed breaking free of Edward's grasp and running over to the bed, pulling her stiff form into my arms. I could hear the family sobbing downstairs, could feel a set of cold hands trying to pull me away from my sister, but I couldn't leave her. We had never been apart, we couldn't be apart.

My body was shaking through the sobs and the tears had soaked both of our faces as I tried desperately to reach her, to find her mind... but I couldn't, and worse was that I could sense that her mind was no longer there with us at all.

"Adriana, come on dear. It's time to come downstairs now. Carlisle's going to take her body now." I heard Esme as she pulled my arms from around Bianca and into her own arms. My sobbing continued as I let her lead me downstairs and outside to her and Carlisle's cottage.

"Hush dear, it's okay. Close your eyes and get some rest." Esme placed me in her own bed and sat beside me rubbing my head softly and humming the saddest melody.

"She... she... no... she can't be gone..." I sobbed harder and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to end this nightmare.

"I know Adriana, I know." she sobbed with me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"NO!" I cried as her final scream was silenced as her heart halted abruptly. The house was utterly silent and I listened for the familiar humming of Bianca's heartbeat. It was gone. I listened for the swooshing of blood or venom through her veins but there was no movement. I fell to the chair beside the bed and buried my face in my hands, unable to control the sobs that burst through my body no matter how hard I tried.

I heard Adriana fly up the stairs and heard Edward grab her, trying to keep her away from the sight.

Bianca's body was on the bed, her back arched, her face frozen in a look of pure agony. Her eyes were opened wide and staring up at the ceiling. The bite marks from where we had injected our venom into her were oozing a strange venom/blood mixture out of her body. The wound where we had taken the strange fetus from her body was gaping open again, the blood congealed against her skin and the bed.

"No! BIANCA!" Adriana screamed breaking free of Edward's grasp and running over to the bed, pulling her stiff form into her arms. I signaled to Edward to leave her be, to let her say her goodbyes and we stood leaving the room silently, listening to her crying.

After washing up, Edward and I made our way down to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting solemnly and Nessie was crying in Bella's arms.

"Carlisle... what happened?" Rosalie asked softly. She was sitting in Emmett's arms her face which was normally like stone softened with her grief.

"As you all know, Adriana was able to get through to her mind. Both Adriana and Edward heard her shouting adamantly through her mind to take the fetus out. We had been discussing this as this best option to save Bianca so once she was able to communicate her agreement we decided to go ahead right away. We performed a caesarean section to remove the fetus and as we tried to close her up, that's when she got worse. Her heart became more erratic, she began to hemorrhage, she wasn't breathing. We attempted to revive her and stop the bleeding but our attempts were failing. When Adriana suggested the venom, it was the last chance that we had. I'm not sure yet what happened, why her body reacted like this to the pregnancy. There wasn't anything else that we could do." I tried to explain to my family and for the first time in centuries felt like I had truly failed them.

I looked around the room at the members of my family, people who were the only thing that made this life as a vampire worth living. And although Bianca and Adriana had only joined our family ten days prior, I had let them and the rest of the family down.

Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap and it was obvious that the death of a member of our family was affecting them both. Rosalie's hard exterior was cracked and she was sobbing into Emmett's arms. Fun and happy Emmett was serious and silent, stroking his wife's back, trying to console her.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in each others arms on the floor against the bookshelf. Alice looked as though she was searching her mind, looking for something, trying to distract herself from the present moment by seeing the future. Jasper was in obvious pain multiplied by everyone else's pain, but he wouldn't leave the presence of the family at a time like this and he wouldn't try to interfere with our feelings, knowing that we need to feel the pain and deal with our own emotions.

Bella and Edward were now sitting together on the sofa with Nessie crying between them. Bella was sobbing into Nessie's head and Edward was looking at me, no doubt thinking about similar things as me as he also looked around at the others.

Esme, my beautiful Esme looked broken sitting next to me. My arm was around her shoulders but I was lost on how to comfort her at a time like this. She loved everyone in her family so completely that this must be causing her so much pain. I gently stroked her arm and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

After a few minutes of silence Renesmee looked up at me and I could see a question on her face, but she seemed unsure of whether she should ask.

"It's alright Ness, you can ask us anything." I gave her a small smile and waited for her to feel comfortable enough to ask.

"I just don't know if it's the right time to ask, but I feel like I need to know..." she started out and I nodded at her, encouraging her to continue. "What was it... the fetus I mean... was it human or wolf or vampire?" she asked timidly and I couldn't blame her for wanting to know what the thing was that had killed her cousin, her friend.

"I haven't examined it closely yet, but from first appearance it appeared to be mostly human with few or no vampire characteristics. I won't know about the wolf characteristics until I examine it closer." I explained after a deep breath.

It seemed like nobody wanted to leave the room, nobody knew what to say, and nobody knew what to do.

We left Adriana alone with Bianca's body for the remainder of the afternoon. When we could hear her sobbing die down, I called to Edward silently. 'I think it's time to take Adriana out of the room and to examine her body more closely.' He nodded slowly at me and I looked over at my wife, squeezing her hand to get her to look at my face.

"I think it's time for me to take care of Bianca's body, can you take Adriana back to our cottage and try to get her to rest, get her something to eat." As she took a deep breath to control her own emotions she nodded slightly and leaned in to give me a quick hug before standing up.

"Bella, why don't you take Nessie to our cottage, get her to rest and eat as well." Edward said in a low voice and I watched as they stood and left.

"_Are you ready son?_" I asked Edward silently and we made our way upstairs towards the body.

We paused by the door and waited for Esme to convince Adriana to leave her sister, "Adriana, come on dear. It's time to come downstairs now. Carlisle's going to take her body now." Surprisingly Adriana was letting her pull her into her arms and I watched with a sorrow filled heart as the girl was lead away from her sister.

Once they were gone and away from the house Edward and I began to examine her body, looking for evidence, for reasoning on why she had passed away, what had happened. When we looked at her heart I noted that the venom had never been moved throughout her body, it had never reached her heart – we had taken too long.

I was frustrated as we looked closely, and came up empty of reasoning to explain her death. Finally we cleaned up the body and prepared it so that we could bury her later on. Next we moved on to examining the fetus, hoping that the genetic makeup would give us something to go on, to tell us what exactly it was.

"Edward look." I said from my computer which was analyzing the DNA from the child.

"It's completely human?" He asked unsure if what he was seeing was accurate.

"Yes, there is no wolf gene, no vampire genes, nothing to indicate that the child would have been anything more than human at all." I sighed quietly getting even more frustrated as the mystery continued.

Eventually we cleaned up the fetus and prepared to bury it next to it's mother and then we stripped the bedroom of any remnants of blood or venom, opening the window to air out the room.

"We can't allow Nessie or Adriana to conceive a child ever." Edward said suddenly, fiercely, as we closed the door to the room and headed towards my office.

"I think that you are right Edward, I think it would be far too dangerous to take that chance ever." I replied thoughtfully.

"If carrying a human child killed her like that, I can't imagine what carrying a vampire or hybrid child would do to one of them." Edward sighed and I know that he was thinking about his daughter and how it could have been her if we had stayed in Forks and she had chosen to be with Jacob.

"Rosalie, Alice." I called softly and waited as they made their way into my office.

"I think we should have a small service tomorrow whenever Adriana wakes up if you two would take care of setting it up, keep it simple. I was thinking of the wildflower clearing about a mile west into the forest." I said and they left quietly going down to the dining room to discuss plans.

"I'm going to go down to the cottage to check on Bella and Nessie." Edward said and I agreed telling him I was going to go and check on Adriana and Esme myself.


	7. Moving On

*** All original twilight characters belong to S. Meyer. Any original characters are my own.**

*** Rated M for mature content – Abuse, Rape, Possibly Smut Later On.**

*** A/N: This story was something that I wrote for fun and had originally intended to be a short one-shot. However once I got started I decided to make it longer, not sure where it will eventually go, but I like the way that it has started out. Multiple POV's.**

"_**I'm going to go down to the cottage to check on Bella and Nessie." Edward said and I agreed telling him I was going to go and check on Adriana and Esme myself. **_

**Adriana's POV**

When I woke up the morning after Bianca died, Esme was still there with me and I was grateful to her for her love and kindness. The Cullens had put together a simple but beautiful ceremony in a tiny clearing on the west side of the property where we all said Good-Bye to my sister, my other half, before lowering her into the ground.

After the ceremony Esme took me back to her cottage where I sat in the corner of the sofa curled up into a ball, not speaking, not hearing, not thinking. I was just numb. I stayed in that position for hours as I vaguely registered various members of the family coming in, attempting to comfort me, until finally my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"There's nothing." I could hear Jasper speaking as though I wasn't there, but they must have known I was awake. My breathing and heart would have given me away instantly.

"She has to be feeling something Jasper, can you influence her at all?" Carlisle was asking him and I registered that they were worried about me now.

"I've been trying, I've hit her with pain, sadness, excitement, calm, everything to try and pull her out, but her emotions aren't there. She's not feeling anything." Jasper was telling Carlisle and I couldn't help agreeing with him. There was nothing.

"Edward?" Carlisle said simply.

"Nothing. Her mind is blank, she either isn't thinking anything or she is shielding." came his reply which was surprising. I shouldn't be shielding without... without... as I thought the word "Bianca" it was as though everything hit me hard. The emotions I had been blocking came crashing down and I couldn't stop myself from screaming at the intensity of the pain. In an instant they were all in the room with me and I noticed that I was back in Esme's bed again.

"She's in immense pain." Jasper said sounding pained himself.

I continued to scream and cry, releasing everything that I had attempted to block my mind from feeling, until I only felt a strong ache in my chest and the cries had turned into gentle sobs.

I turned my head and saw the three men standing in the room unsure of what to do or say to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, I promise, I'm okay now." I sniffled, gaining control of my emotions and trying to reassure the men.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about Adriana, we were just worried when you shut down and didn't come out of it for so long." Jasper said gently and I sat up in the bed and looked at them.

"Is there anything I can get you Adriana?" Edward asked me softly. "Food, water, blood, clothes, anything at all?" He continued and I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I'm okay, I promise." I lied unconvincingly.

"Adriana, please, you are a member of our family and we know that you are hurting. You don't need to be sorry for anything, we just wish that there was more that we could do to help you." Carlisle spoke softly and I smiled a sad smile.

"I'm going to get dressed and go hunting, to be honest I'm feeling a little angry at the world and I think hunting will help me release some of those feelings." I said closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Do you mind if Nessie comes with you? She hasn't been out in a few days and wanted to go with you on your first trip out." Edward asked thoughtfully and I had a feeling that they didn't trust me to be alone just yet.

"Sure, tell her to meet me at the main house in half an hour. I'm going to shower and get changed and I'll come to the main house when I'm ready." I tried to smile but think it turned into more of a grimace than a real smile.

"Alright we'll see you at the main house in half an hour." Carlisle smiled as they shuffled out of the room at human speed and I jumped out of bed, heading for the shower.

When I had cleaned myself up under the scalding hot water and changed into the Yoga Pants and Tank Top that I found waiting on the bed for me I pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and made my way towards the main house trying to perfect my fake smile.

"Is Nessie ready yet?" I asked Bella who was sitting on the porch of the main house when I approached.

"She'll be here in a minute." she replied with a soft smile.

"Can I talk to you Adriana?"

"Sure, I guess." I replied not really wanting to get into an emotional discussion at this point.

"The family is contemplating moving to a small town near the mountains of British Columbia up in Canada." She began and I breathed a sigh of relief that this conversation wasn't going to be based upon my feelings.

"Nothing is decided on for sure yet, but of course we want you to come with us, but I want to make sure you are okay with going ahead with a move so soon." she explained eying me warily.

"I'm okay with that, I'd rather leave soon than stay here and be constantly reminded." I answered honestly.

"Esme and Rosalie went up last night to start preparing the house, they bought it years ago but never did anything with it. I think the goal was to leave early next week." she said looking at me curiously.

"As long as everyone else is okay with moving again I'm all for it, do you need any help getting anything ready?" I asked with a small amount of real enthusiasm. Anything to take my mind off of my pain was a good thing.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure we will once we're decided. Here comes Nessie now, don't go too far into he forest." Bella said gently before standing and going into the house.

**Renesmee's POV**

Exactly one week after Adriana came out of her catatonic state we were headed to our new home and new start in Canada. We had decided to drive up together in my peacock blue Audi that Rose had tweaked just for me and my love of fast driving. Adriana hadn't wanted to bring her Bug and had sold it the day prior to our leaving.

As we drove north I couldn't help the flashes of my dream that kept creeping into my mind. The same dream that I had had the first night I had met Adriana and Bianca had been recurrent ever since Bianca had died. The feeling of a piece of me being ripped apart had surfaced the day she died and had yet to lessen at all.

"Please stop thinking about that dream." Adriana begged as we pulled in behind my mom and dad to fill up with gas.

"Your thoughts are wide open and that dream kills me. I had the same dream the night that we met you." she explained quietly looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry Adriana." I told her shaking my head as I got out to pump gas.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't mean to be bitchy but the pain is killing me and thinking about her just makes it so much worse." she mumbled and I climbed back in, wrapping her in a hug that would rival one of Emmett's.

"Hello ladies. Adriana why don't you ride with Jasper for the next little while and I'll ride with Nessie." Aunt Alice bounced to our window causing us both to jump.

"Alright, I guess so." I watched as Adriana trudged out of the car and over towards Alice and Jasper's pickup truck.

**ADRIANA'S POV**

I walked slowly over to Jasper's truck knowing already that he wanted to speak to me about my emotional state. It seemed that ever since Bianca had died I had been able to read minds around me like an open book, there were no limits any longer.

When everyone had filled up with gas we all pulled out and back to the highway, a convoy of vehicles. Carlisle and Esme were in front driving Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward and Bella were next in Bella's deep blue Mercedes SUV, Renesmee was driving her Audi with Alice next, Then Rosalie and Emmett in Rose's red Audi, and lastly Jasper and I in his truck. The rest of the vehicles were being shipped North and would be waiting when we arrived. I laughed slightly at the sight of our vehicular parade and the thoughts of those around us.

"Adriana... I'm really worried about you darlin," Jasper finally began speaking and I braced myself for his evaluation of my emotional state.

"Your feelings aren't normal and I want to try to help you through them. I know that you are in pain but I've never seen anyone let off this amount of pain and switch between that and shutting completely down the way that you do." he explained and as much as I wanted to hate his interference in my emotions I was grateful that he was at least accurate.

"It's because the pain gets too intense. It's like I have to shut it down." I explained as simply as I could and I saw him nod his head in understanding.

"I think Adriana that the only way for you to get through this stage is for you to let go of some of the pain though. Instead of pushing it down and going numb you need to let yourself feel it and then let go of it." he said and I did understand his reasoning.

"But I can't. I can't let it go... I can't let her go." I sobbed trying to regain control and let it go. Suddenly I was blasted with a shot of intense emotional pain and I looked at Jasper in shock.

Before I could do anything else I was crumpled in a ball on the front seat of the truck that Jasper had pulled to the side of the road and I could feel my own pain coming out, drowning out the fake pain that Jasper had sent to me. I screamed at the crippling agony that I felt in my heart and felt the tears soaking my shirt. It felt as though my body was ripping in two and my heart was shattered into a million pieces. Jasper pulled me gently into his side and held me while I cried and I could feel him pulling the pain out from deep within me, probably taking it upon himself.

It took over two hours for my body to stop betraying me enough that I stopped crying.

"Thank you Jasper." I sniffled and wiped my face with the cloth he had handed me.

"I'm sorry that I forced it out of you, but your pain was so strong and I know that it's hard but you need to let some of it go to start healing." Jasper looked at me seriously as I shifted back over and tried to regain my composure.

"I know. It's just... I've lost everybody and it feels almost like my family is off somewhere without me and it's me who's actually the lost one." I tried to explain and saw him nod.

Jasper didn't reply but gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, probably sensing that now I just needed time to work out some of my own thoughts and I was grateful for that. We turned back onto the road then and drove straight through to our new home in silence. I could still feel the ache in my heart from loosing my sister but I also felt a sense of peace, a sense of hope.


End file.
